


Behind The Mask: Short Story

by lancethelivingmeme



Series: Behind The Mask [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Find out for yourself, M/M, Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethelivingmeme/pseuds/lancethelivingmeme
Summary: Hello my lovely beans! I’ve missed you all (and this fic… set of fics… idk) and I made an executive decision today. Okay, a few. First, I just saw Spider-Man Homecoming, which totally in no way whatsoever motivated me to write a one-shot for you guys. Nope. Not at all. It had nothing to do with it.Ok it did. There are NO ACTUAL SPOILERS for the movie in here, just a few altered scenes and ideas I thought would be funny to write about.Anyways, more announcements in the ending author’s notes. Shoutout to shiros_eyeliner and thefurbyhurtme on Instagram, for also being super awesome and encouraging some decisions i’ve made, which you’ll see more of at the end. Here we go!





	Behind The Mask: Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely beans! I’ve missed you all (and this fic… set of fics… idk) and I made an executive decision today. Okay, a few. First, I just saw Spider-Man Homecoming, which totally in no way whatsoever motivated me to write a one-shot for you guys. Nope. Not at all. It had nothing to do with it. 
> 
> Ok it did. There are NO ACTUAL SPOILERS for the movie in here, just a few altered scenes and ideas I thought would be funny to write about. 
> 
> Anyways, more announcements in the ending author’s notes. Shoutout to shiros_eyeliner and thefurbyhurtme on Instagram, for also being super awesome and encouraging some decisions i’ve made, which you’ll see more of at the end. Here we go!

“Keith, your hair is in my face,” Lance said, reaching out and running a finger through Keith’s bangs, which were currently hanging down in his face. 

“Sorry,” Keith said sheepishly. They were both studying for an upcoming spanish test, but in rather… untraditional ways. Lance, after reading the first three pages of the study guide and nearly crying, had started to try and absorb the material through his forehead. Keith was studying normally, except… he was sitting on the ceiling. Upside down. 

“How is the blood not like, rushing to your face right now?” Lance asked, moving the packet off of his face and tossing it on the bed beside him. 

“Honestly I don’t know,” Keith said with a shrug. Keith sat up a little taller, making him tall enough to plant a kiss on Lance’s forehead. Lance smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but a quick beeping sound cut him off. 

“News alert,” Lance said, standing and turning the tv on. Keith flipped off of the ceiling and landed on the floor beside him. 

“A shootout just outside of town… hostages…” Keith looked at Lance. “Sounds like a mission, but how are we going to get there fast enough?”

“I think I have an idea,” Lance said with a slightly wild smile.

\-----------------------------------

“I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS IDEA ANYMORE!” Lance screamed as they swerved for the fifth time.

“Well then why did you let me drive?” Keith asked, as he sped down the (thankfully mostly empty) road.

“I figured you’d be better than me like usual but I WAS WRONG!” Lance screamed again, clinging onto the sides of the car for dear life. 

“We’re almost there so hang on!” Keith said, flinging them around a corner wildly. Lance hid his masked face in one hand, holding onto what had quickly been referred to as the ‘oh shit’ handle. Suddenly they stopped, outside what looked like an abandoned barn. Lance got out on shaky legs. Keith came around the side of the car to join him.

“I’m never letting you drive again,” Lance said.

“Good because I never want to drive again,” Keith said. “The roof has a few holes, i’ll go see if I can see anything from there. If anything happens, let me know and be safe,” Keith said before quietly climbing up the building and looking in one of the holes in the roof. Four heavily armed men surrounded a small group of people. One was speaking to them.

“Where is it? Where is the weapon?!” A man with a scratchy voice asked. 

“W-We have n-no idea! I-I swear!” One brave soul dared to reply. 

“Tell us where it is or we’ll shoot,” Another man said, and all four raised their guns. Keith had to stop them.

“I’m going in. Stay close and ready to move,” He whispered to Lance.

“Got it. I’m armed outside the door,” Lance replied. Keith attached a web to the outside of the roof, before lowering himself down into the room. 

“Now I don’t believe we need to use any drastic measures here, men,” Keith said as his feet hit the ground. “How about we just drop the weapons, release these people, and nobody gets hurt?”

“How about I kill you instead?” One said, immediately firing a shot at Keith. Before it could hit him, Lance was in front of him and taking the hit. Thankfully it hit his shoulder, although Keith knew he’d be fine either way. 

“What the hell?” The man said. Lance raised his own gun.

“Get out of here. Now.” Lance demanded. The four men scrambled off, and the people on the ground visibly relaxed. Keith contacted the police, and the people were all a little shaken but relatively unharmed. Lance drove the two back to his house, and they both flopped on Lance’s bed once they had removed their suits. 

“I wonder what they were looking for,” Keith said eventually. 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, looking confused. 

“They kept demanding to know the location of a weapon. I wonder what weapon it was they were looking for.”

“We can only hope to never find out,” Lance said, just before the two tired boys drifted off to sleep. 

\-----------------------------------

“Is the tracker on?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Suit and weapon live?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” A smooth voice said. White hair glinted in the single light illuminating the room. “Soon i’ll be able to take down those two. I’ve got to hit Deadpool first. He seems like the weaker of the two. And once he’s in my grasp, his pesky little boyfriend will be all too easy to destroy. After all,” The voice said, looking forward, eyes glinting. “No Keith Kogane, No Spiderman.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES I USED THE QUOTE FROM THE TRAILER AND EDITED IT TO MY NEEDS. I hope you guys appreciated this quick little story. A lot of you have been asking me about a sequel. Well… I’m sorry guys.
> 
> It won’t be out till September. 
> 
> YES! I’M MAKING A SEQUEL! I can’t wait for you guys to read it! I’ve got a ton of new surprises in store, but keeping in theme with the show i’m waiting till after season 3 so I have more material to add. I’ll see you soon my beans!
> 
> -Lee


End file.
